The purpose of this research study is to determine if the antiviral investigational medicine VP 63843 is effective in treating patients with enteroviral meningitis. At the present time, no antiviral treatment or cure is available for enteroviral infections. As a potential treatment for enteroviral meningitis, VP 63843 inhibits the replication of greater than 95% of the most commonly isolated serotypes of enterovirus associated with serious clinical disease at a concentration of 0.1 mcg/ml. The efficacy of orally administered VP 63843 has been assessed in murine models of human enterovirus infections. In tree coxsackievirus infection models, BP 63843 prevented virus-inducted morbidity and mortality in a dose dependent manner. VP 63843 is manufactured by ViroPharma Incorporated which is sponsoring the study.